


Assignment

by Krisser__kris



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-25
Updated: 2001-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisser__kris/pseuds/Krisser__kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic interlude turns out to be just an assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assignment

**Assignment**

**By Krisser**

 

One long arrest and cancelled date later saw Jim Ellison heading his truck for home. He was visualizing a cold beer and control of the remote as his cellphone rang and intruded on the images.

“Ellison.”

“Jim,” Simon’s voice boomed out of the ear piece. “Atkins, from Vice, is begging for your help. It’s your call, but Atkins is down three guys.”

Jim sighed, the cold beer part of the past, looked into his rear view mirror as he whipped a U-turn. “What’s the set up?”

“It’s a gay bashing case. Atkins said you match the profile. Otherwise, only one available is Bennett.” Simon’s opinion was in his voice.

Bennett was the type of cop that hated all but those like himself.

“Okay, where do I meet Atkins?”

Simon directed him to the hotel across from Carmichael’s. Atkins greeted Ellison warmly; genuinely appreciative that Jim had been willing to help out.

Bennett, on the other hand, couldn’t resist any dig he could dish out. “Missed the depraved side of stuff, Ellison. You were always the man that got into his parts,” the overweight cop sneered.

Jim turned the Ellison scowl on the obnoxious man and Bennett did take a step back before adding fuel for the annoyed Ellison. “You were always good on the homo cases.”

Atkins shook his head, standing behind his bigoted cop. He was hoping that Ellison didn’t clean his clock.

“I’m a good cop. To protect and serve all the people of our city, not just the ones you like.” Ellison said as he turned away.

Atkins took over the conversation and brought Jim up to speed on the case. “Our perp is set off by public displays of affection between two men. I know it’s asking a lot, Jim, but you were the only one I could think of. Bates and Anderson are undercover and I couldn’t pull them.”

Bennett interjected, “I had the good sense to refuse. I don’t want to get Aids. I checked with the union, I have rights.”

Jim ignored Bennett and looked Captain Atkins in the eye, “I can handle it.”

Atkins nodded, then pointed to the clothes rack and left Jim to pick out the appropriate clothes.

Jim applied the moose to his hair, combing it up to finish off his look. Skin tight, black jeans with an even tighter black tank. He picked out a shiny stud for his ear. Jim felt like he was back in vice.

By the time he had reached the entrance of the gay club, Jim had changed his walk and his body movements to a softer version of himself.

Jim was at first surprised, then grateful to Simon, to see Sandburg at the bar. He headed straight for his partner.

Blair Sandburg turned from the counter with a beer in his hand right into his partner, Jim Ellison. Surprised and alarmed at the same time, he said, “Jim! What are you doing here?”

“Same as you, Sandburg,” Jim replied, not wanting to give anything away in case their perp was close by.

Blair went beyond surprised, his up-until-now het friend trolling at a gay bar. His amazement kept him silent. His eyes were glued to his friend, waiting for whatever lead he gave.

Jim was extremely relieved that he didn’t have to get up close and personal with a stranger. Blair was a friend and his partner. He would also be able to watch for zone outs. Again, he had grateful thoughts for Simon.

In character, Jim pulled Sandburg closer, using the front of his shirt. “Let’s start how we plan to go.” With that he laced his fingers in the smooth locks and pulled Blair close to his chest. He nuzzled behind the ear first, drawing in his guide’s familiar scent. His tongue darted out to taste the smell and discovered he needed more of the taste and a purer source. He followed the scent to the full lips that were parted in expectation.

Lost in a fantasy come true, Blair open his mouth completely to the invading tongue, sucking it in, welcoming the intrusion.

They were practically devouring each other on the barstool. As the need for air necessitated a break, Blair realized that they should find a place a bit more private.

“Booth,” Blair said as he nudged his partner to the first empty one.

The Sentinel was thankful that Sandburg thought of the move for he found himself with an overload of stimulus. His heightened senses were very in tune with their guide.

Jim found Blair’s soft lips as soon as they were seated. His blood hummed as he took in the taste of Blair. The one sense imprint that he didn’t have of his guide. The Sentinel followed his instincts and let his hand caress downward, spurred on by the needy, throaty sounds coming from his guide.

He cupped Blair’s hardness, amazed at the thrill that ran through him, the innate knowledge that he could drive his Blair this way. He pressed down and in with his palm and felt the hardness come alive to his heightened touch.

Blair was lost in the sensual haze Jim created. His head rolled back against the seat, incapable of speech, he was unable to warn Jim that he was at the edge and came hard within his jeans. Blair rolled close to Jim and nuzzled his muscular chest.

As soon as Blair was himself, he unzipped the burgeoning erection that Jim was sporting and took it into his mouth.

Forgotten was the assignment, forgotten was the stakeout. Forgotten was the chance he could be seen. Forgotten were the other patrons in the bar.

All Jim could focus on were Blair’s lips, the roof of his mouth, the tongue that bathed his cock and the throat that tightened about his nerve center.

The orgasm ripped through him unexpectedly for all his focus. No time to warn Blair, but Blair drank all his fluids. Cleaning him with his tongue, he closed him in his jeans and smiled. Jim pulled Blair up and their lips met again.

After that, things moved quickly. The perp approached Jim and made his move. Blair was pushed to the background as the cops swarmed and arrested the murderer. Jim approached the Vice captain so he could be released from duty, but Bennett intercepted him first.

“You sure seemed to get into whatever you were doing, Ellison. Sure you didn’t volunteer just to get some?” Bennett looked at Jim’s crotch for a wet spot.

The sneer within the voice turned Jim’s stomach. “It was just an assignment, Bennett. I’m a professional. I do the job assigned. I don’t have to like it.”

Behind Atkins stood Blair. Shock ran through his system at what Jim’s words meant. An assignment. His heart raced, his need to get away overwhelming. He turned and fled the bar, apologizing as he bumped into several people before he got to the door.

Simon Banks heard the mumbled apology directed at him as Blair careened past.

Jim heard the familiar heartbeat accelerate before it got faint. His puzzled thoughts were interrupted by Simon’s appearance. He approached his friend and said softly for only his ears, “Thanks for sending Sandburg.”

Banks’ head came up quickly, “Jim, I didn’t.”

With furrowed brows, “Then what…….?”

“I just saw him. He fled the place like a bat out of hell.” Simon told him as his eyes retraced the path that Blair took.

Before Jim could pursue either Blair or the conversation, he was caught with the maelstrom of the arrest and found himself down at the station. Finally with I’s dotted and T’s crossed, Jim was on his way home again.

Jim drove fast, he needed to talk with his roommate.

Simon hadn’t sent Blair in, Atkins didn’t know who he was, so Blair hadn’t been there as part of the assignment.

So, Blair had just been there.

At a gay club.

Sandburg was gay?

But what about all the women……bi?

Jim knew he had never smelled a man on his guide. Was this new? Jim’s thoughts were whirling.

Why had Blair run? His heart had been frantic just before it faded.

Jim allowed his thoughts to remain on the puzzle his roommate provided, it kept his thoughts from straying to his own involvement and pleasure.

As soon as he pulled into Prospect, the Sentinel knew that his guide was not there. The Volvo was gone and the signature heartbeat was missing. He still hurried upstairs, needing to know if Blair had even returned yet.

He found a hastily scrawled note on the table. “House sitting. Blair.”

Shit! He looked about for a name or number. He checked Sandburg’s room and noted that a lot of his stuff was missing, including his ‘can leave now’ duffel. Shit! What had happened?

Jim stood at the balcony door, looking out across the foggy bay. He replayed the evening, trying to remember as many of Blair’s expressions as possible. So much can be said by that man’s face, the secret could be found if he knew what to look for.

Unfortunately, he had spent much of their time together with his eyes closed. He could recall the sensations with remarkable clarity. He grew hard remembering. His very male roommate could turn him on. Why hadn’t he noticed that before?

The Sentinel did remember that Blair was genuinely surprised that Jim was there. That look had not been feigned. His guide had also let him lead, unBlair like in its own right.

What did it all mean?

He felt the warning caveats, he was heading into the minefield of his thoughts. A place he practiced daily staying away from.

Blair had moaned into his mouth, he had relaxed against his chest. He had molded into his form. He had come in his jeans with just a caress. Blair had sucked him dry. He had cleaned him and laid a phantom kiss atop the zipper that only a sentinel could have felt.

Blair desired him.

Why hadn’t he noticed before?

He could now recall Blair’s scent of arousal, the musk and deeper smell of Blair himself. The memory stirred his cock.

He moved to the couch and sat, head against the back. He remembered with scent memory. The odor of Blair, the taste of his guide, the sight of his head thrown back as he came, the throaty sounds he made coming and sucking. The feel of his lips as they enclosed his cock.

Jim’s hand retraced all places that Blair’s lips had encountered. The sense memory so vivid, Jim came with a yell, sure that he could feel Blair's lips on him still.

Jim cleaned himself and got ready for bed without thinking on what had just occurred. He placated his brain with the promise that he’d think about it tomorrow.

\----------

The brick house he approached looked as cold as he felt inside. He found the hidden key where it was always kept. He unlocked the dead bolt first then the door latch. He opened the door to a myriad of barking dogs. They sniffed and snuffled him, reminding him of Jim, plummeting his spirits even further.

Blair went about the schedule he knew by rote. He let out the dogs, let in the cats. Fed the fish, birds and watered the plants.

He headed for the room he’d used before, dropped his small bag and backpack on the floor. He curled up on the bed, making a tight ball with his body as he contemplated the loss of Jim, the loss of his heart, the loss of home. Through tears rarely shed, Blair fell asleep.

\-------

Jim woke and knew he couldn’t avoid his thoughts any longer. He told them, if they could just wait for him to make coffee..then. They must have agreed. The pressure dam of his dreams receded and he made his way downstairs, via the bathroom before he got the coffeepot going.

‘I like what Blair did.’

There, I thought it openly.

Aloud, “I like what Blair did yesterday and I’d like it again today.”

‘There,’ he said to himself again as though he were speaking to another.

Then other thoughts invaded, the ones he’d tried to keep at bay.

So, does that make me gay?

I don’t feel gay.

How does one feel gay, anyway?

Jim halted his thoughts there, he knew he liked what Blair did. He knew that thinking about it would get him hard again.

Fidgeting, Jim stood, paced. ‘Where was Sandburg?’ He needed to talk with his guide. He went to the answering machine and pressed the logged messages button. He buzzed through six before he heard one that could help.

“Blair. Toby, here. “Emergency. Need a house-sitter. It’s just four days and the critters know you. Call me."

“Damn,” Jim said at the lack of phone number. “Toby?” He really couldn’t place a Toby.

Four days. He figured he could wait four days, but what if his guide didn’t come home then? Jim knew he had to get this straightened out ,hah!, his thoughts teased him, get it all clear in his head before seeing Blair.

\----------

The animals wouldn’t let him sleep in. So, Blair fed and exercised them. Before the walk, he made arrangements with TA Ruthie Sanchez to take his Monday and Tuesday classes.

He needed to think. Process, as Naomi would say.

Because, without the friendship, without Jim, he was losing it all.

Jim was his home.

Damn, he should have asked questions. Not just taken his walking fantasy at face value. It wasn’t normal for Jim to be there…where was the ‘ol Sandburg curiosity? Not in any of the clear thinking regions.

It would have been so much easier if he’d never known.

Never known the feel of Jim’s lips on his. The taste of Jim. How he looked at the moment of….Blair crushed the soda can.

He finished the dogs walk amid his churning thoughts.

\-----------

Thoughts of Blair kept him half hard the entire day.

Jim had to know if he were gay. Would other guys make him feel this way? Wanting to taste what he could only smell yesterday?

He headed back to Carmichael’s, he needed to test this.

He entered the gay club, this time he didn’t change his walk or his mannerisms. He sat down at the counter.

Stan remembered the officer from the night before. The experienced people watcher knew he wasn’t here on duty. The bartender recognized a confused soul.

“What can I get ya?”

“Beer.” Jim realized that it was the same bartender from the previous day. His face clearly said he had recognized him, also. He ventured, “Do you know the fellow I was with, yesterday?” Jim was embarrassed, but still needed to know.

“Blair? Yeah, comes in once a month. Has done for the last three years.”

“Oh,” defeat in his tone.

Stan shared, “You’re the first fellow he’s ever connected with.”

Hope rising, he knew he had to ask. “Has he left with company before?”

Stan smiled to himself, guys, girls, they’re all the same. “No. Blair came to relax, enjoy the company. I always had the gut feeling that his emotions were engaged already. I was surprised to see him connect with you last night. Later, I figured that he was asked to participate in your operation. Thanks, by the way.”

Jim smiled at the man behind the counter. Inexplicably pleased with the man’s comments.

Stan saw how much more comfortable the cop was, he added just for Blair’s sake, “Blair’s one of the special ones. Don’t experiment with him. Be sure.”

Jim looked hard at the bartender, then nodded his head in agreement. “I know. You’re right.” Jim left a ten on the counter and headed out.

\-----------

Jim grabbed Wonderburger on the way back to the loft. He could hear Sandburg’s gripping in his head and missed the real voice all the more.

He had watched the other men in the club and they hadn’t done a thing for him. Come to think of it, neither had any women recently. It was just his partner that got him hot.

How had he missed this?

Now, he knew that he had to figure out what all happened at the club. What Blair saw. He needed to get Blair back home, so it could be a home again.

Shit! He must have it bad if two nights without Blair there and the loft wasn’t home anymore.

He got a beer and sat on the couch, but left the TV off. He replayed the night again and forced himself past the good part.

The bust? It went down easy. The perp had been so pissed off at Blair’s blatant demonstration of sex that he had approached aggressively. Arrest made. Jim had then searched out the Vice captain to be released from duty.

What happened then? Yeah, the asshole Bennett waylaid him with more asinine questions. Jim closed his eyes, remembering, the heartbeat, Blair’s, he could remember that it was close by. The Sentinel seemed to automatically track it whenever it was close enough to. It was there when Bennett was being a jerk. Then the heart rate soared, panicked or upset?

What had he answered, Jim breathed as Blair taught him and concentrated. “It was just an assignment, Bennett. I’m a professional. I do the job assigned. I don’t have to like it.”

Jim sat straight up. Shit! Blair had heard that. His heartbeat had spiked big time at that very moment. Then it left in a hurry.

Damn, Blair believed that hed been used. That it was nothing to me…….Jim agonized over what Blair must be feeling.

He needed to see, talk, tell Blair, he needed to tell Blair that it did mean something. It meant everything.

Jim was in love with his partner.

How had he missed this?

\--------

Blair sat in the yard, bird on his shoulder, cats in his lap and dogs at his feet. They seemed content so who was he to move them. He let his thoughts wander far and wide.

He weighed his options. He could lie and tell Jim that he knew it was an undercover operation, but that damn sentinel hearing would make quick work of it.

He could say he was too drunk to realize what he was doing, but the damn sentinel senses would remember the truth. So that left him with the truth.

What the hell was that?

That he’s gradually fallen in love with his partner. That the fear that gripped him when Oliver had kidnapped him had eclipsed all else, including his own self-preservation. That the only thing he really wanted to accomplish with his life was to have a solid place at the side of his Sentinel, partner, friend and beloved.

He’s just blown that.

Jim may still need him as a guide, but his days as roommate were sure to be over and most likely, over as a best friend, too.

He’d have to call Jim at work, a much safer place. Jim wouldn’t say much there. So, Monday, he’d call. At least then, he’d get to hear Jim’s voice.

\--------

Early Monday morning, Jim staked out the university. Sandburg had a class this morning. He paced the halls outside Anthropology #305 . He watched the students file in, but never heard the heartbeat he was waiting for. When the start time for class had passed, Jim looked in and saw a female leading the class. A sub. Jim’s heart plummeted, he had pinned his hopes on seeing his guide and he was nowhere to be found.

The disappointment was overwhelming, he had put all his expectations into seeing Blair this morning. It was how he made it through the weekend. His need to see Blair was so much more than he ever had realized.

Watching the sub, it dawned on the Sentinel that she must have been in contact with Sandburg. He waited the hour and a half for the class to finish. As the students started filing out, he went in and waited by the teacher’s desk.

Ruthie Sanchez didn’t recognize the imposing man from class. She walked over to him. “Can I help you?”

“I hope you can. I need to talk to Blair.” Jim said this in a calm manner, not letting his desperation show.

Ruthie realized that this must be Blair’s roommate. “And you are..?”

“Jim Ellison, Blair’s my work partner and roommate.”

“Well, if he’s your roommate, you can talk to him at home.”

Jim hesitated, hating to share anything personal with a stranger, “We’ve had a misunderstanding. I really need to talk to him.”

Ruthie Sanchez relented, the man in front of her looked so sad. “I promised I won’t give out the number to anyone.”

Jim could tell that she would remain steadfast in the promise. Jim went for broke, “I need to tell Blair that I love him.”

The desperate tone of the voice and deep pain in his eyes melted Ruthie’s romantic soul. “Okay, I have an idea. Please don’t say anything.” She looked at the large man, still standing by the desk, with stern eyes, “Promise?”

Jim nodded.

Ruthie took out her cellphone and pushed a couple of buttons.

‘Damn,’ Jim thought, ‘Speed dial.’

“Blair. Ruthie. Help. My advisor has called me in this afternoon and I can’t find anyone to cover my class. It’s the make up mid-term, so I can’t cancel. Please…could you?”

Jim stood frozen, head cocked to one side, as he concentrated on the voice and the anchoring heartbeat. He wanted to cry out his need of Blair, but kept silent. He’d promised.

“Thanks, Blair. You’re a lifesaver. I need Dickson’s approval for my grant money. Four p.m. Really, thank you, Blair.” She closed the phone and looked up at Jim, “Okay, Mr. Ellison, Blair will be here at four o’clock. But if you hurt him or anything, I’ll make you sorry.”

If Jim hadn’t been so relieved to know that he would be seeing Blair later, he would have found it amusing that a short woman was threatening him.

“I don’t want to hurt him, I want to fix things. I can’t thank you enough, Ms. Sanchez.” Jim was earnest in his words and tone.

“Okay, then.”

\-------

The wait for four o’clock seemed endless. Jim had called in sick. He really was sick &at heart.

He had parked his truck several blocks away so Blair wouldn’t see it and leave before he could speak to him. He waited in an alcove just down the hallway.

The students started filing in about fifteen minutes before the class was to begin. Then, the Sentinel heard the music he needed to live, his guide’s heartbeat. Blair was here.

With his hair down and book bag hanging half off his shoulder Blair rushed into the classroom. He was running late, he tried to leave a message for Jim at work, but learned that he had called in sick. He couldn’t help but be worried about his friend.

He began the lecture. Even distracted this was an easy lecture as he had given it many a time. His thoughts were divided, so he gave no notice to the late comer that had just stepped in. But as the class grew distracted, the teacher turned his head to see why, and saw Jim Ellison standing near the door. He sucked in air audibly.

Before he could utter a question, Jim approached without hesitation. His Sentinel encompassed him in a full body hug.

“I love you, Blair. Please forgive me for ever leaving you in doubt of that fact. Please share my life with me.” Jim said, loud enough so that the entire lecture hall could hear.

The students waited silently for the teacher’s answer.

Blair was stunned. This is so not what he ever expected. A declaration he dreamed of, but never had he imagined so public an announcement. Jim would never declare himself so openly if he had doubts. That must be why he chose this venue. Blair returned the hug, his heart melting.

“I love you, too, Jim. And yes, I’ll share your life, if you’ll share mine.” Blair drew back slightly to see the blue eyes he loved so much.

“Always,” Jim answered just before closing over the lips he needed to reconnect with.

The classroom broke out in applause. Wolf whistles and other types of encouragement were directed towards the two men.

Ruthie Sanchez was delighted and entered all the way. She made her way down from the back of the class and tapped Blair and Jim on the shoulder.

“Blair, I can take over now. Thanks for coming in.” She smiled at the puzzled expression.

Blair didn’t need to explore just then why Ruthie was there. Instead, he was happy to leave with his partner.

When the lecture hall door closed behind them, Jim grabbed Blair’s hand, holding it as they walked toward the parking lot.

Holding the hand tight, but looking at the ground, Blair confessed, “For so long I convinced myself that this was unattainable, now words are almost failing me.”

“You without words? Isn’t that my department, Chief?”

Jim stopped them on the grass and herded Blair to a clump of trees. He brushed an errant curl out of the younger man’s face.

“Stan, the Carmichael’s bartender, said you’ve been going there for at least three years, but that you never connected with anyone before.” Jim tried to feel his way to the topic he wanted.

“I may have felt comfortable there, but you were the only one that would ever have me or my heart.”

Jim sucked in his breath at all what he said implied. He swallowed, then told the truth. “All that time? I didn’t know ‘til I kissed you. Or, I should say I didn’t figure it out until you kissed me back.” Jim smiled a rueful smile and shook his head, “I shoulda known, the happiest moments of my life have been with you.”

“Jeez, Jim, whatdaya mean, you don’t do words? Wow. I love you, Jim.”

Jim Ellison crushed his guide, his heart, close. “I love you so much.” He loosened his hold but did not release his arms. His voice changed to one guilty admitting, “I didn’t know how long you were house-sitting. So, I staked out your classroom. I begged Ms. Sanchez to tell me where you were. She wouldn’t give out the number…….but it was her idea on how to get you here.” He paused, then whispered, “Just hearing your voice made my world less scary.”

Blair rested his head on Jim’s chest. He gently stroked his Sentinel’s back and said softly, “We’re together now and we’ll stay that way.”

Jim smiled into loving eyes, “Let’s go home.”

Blair countered, “Let’s go to Toby’s. I still have to house sit.” Blair eye’s changed to ones of lustful mischievousness, “If we went home, I know I wouldn’t want to leave you. So you come and stay with me.”

“Okay.” Easy that.

\--------

Today, the brick house looked as warm and inviting as Blair felt. Critter noises assailed their ears. Guide warned Sentinel, “Dial it down.”

Dogs out, cats fed, goldfish petted, birds released into the flight room. Blair turned to Jim, “What Blaircare were you needing?”

Jim growled and pounced, “Just Blair, himself.”

Blair led, Jim followed. By the time they made it to Blair’s room, both were missing shirts. Shoes were toed off simultaneously. Jim reached for his own zipper but Blair slapped his hand away.

“Mine.”

Jim smiled and thrust his hips out.

Blair worked the zipper slowly. Jim tried wiggling his hips to make it go faster, but his guide stilled them with his hands. Blair inched the jeans down using his whole body so all of Blair brushed against the full erection tenting the cotton boxers.

Jim moaned as he threw his head back at the electric contact.

Blair helped his partner step out of his pants, then smoothly, slowly, slipped his boxers off the same way.

Jim’s eyes were closed, so he didn’t see his guide’s wicked smile as he engulfed the leaking shaft into his mouth. He only felt it. Shangri-La. It was better than he remembered. This time it was real for both of them.

Blair sucked and puffed. Tongue swirled and wrapped. Fingers caressed the taut balls and Jim shouted Blair’s name so loud, the dogs outside howled.

Jim could not remember any time in his life that he’d ever felt so happy, relaxed and loved. The Sentinel pulled his Guide onto the bed and nuzzled his neck, licking, then nipping it.

Then the Sentinel scented his way down his guide’s body, nuzzling arm pits, belly button and groin longer than other places. He pulled off Blair’s jeans and boxers, then rescented on bare skin. He purred in pleasure.

Taste, he must taste. He licked the leaking shaft first, loving the full groans from deep within Blair. Then, he swallowed the pulsing cock until his nose nuzzled Blairs groin.

Blair bucked his hips high at the sensations. Jim held his guide’s hips firmly as he took his time memorizing every square millimeter of rosy cock.

Blair babbled, never completing any thought. His need so great, he was incoherent.

Jim knew it was time to stop teasing. He sucked hard with rhythmic movements and he could feel his guide’s buildup. He sucked harder and swallowed everything delivered. Blair’s shout of Jim’s name started the dogs on another round of barking.

Jim pulled Blair close, holding him tight within his arms. He nuzzled Blair’s neck through the curls as he whispered, “You’re my heart.”

Blair answered sleepily, “You’re my soul.”

\-------

Jim woke spooned up behind his lover. He knew that the hot breath on his neck wasn’t from him. He turned to see four big eyes, two wet noses and lots of teeth and tongue.

“Sandburg, your charges await.”

“We’re a couple now. Joint custody. Your turn to let them out.”

Jim grumbled but found he couldn’t refuse his naked guide. He stood up and the dogs followed. He said aloud to them, “I’ve got a big kitty you should meet.”

fini


End file.
